Mr Yasha
by killertrees
Summary: xDiscontinuedx The jewel is completed and the well seals, trapping Kagome in her time. After 6 months of grieving, a school project brings her hope as well as InuYasha’s reincarnation. Now, Kagome must find a way to win his new heart. InuxKag
1. Hope

**Summary: (In-Complete) The jewel is completed and the well seals, trapping Kagome in her time. After 6 months of grieving, a school project brings her hope as well as InuYasha's reincarnation. Now, Kagome must find a way to win his new heart. InuxKag**

**This story is rated T for sexual situations and language. Let me know if it needs to be stepped up.**

A/N: I work in the Philosophy department at the U, and while I was putting labels on some invitations to mail out I saw the name "Mr. Yasha Something (don't remember the last name)": thus the inspiration for this story.

Well, I looked up Feudal Japan on the internet, and this might be and probably is a stupid comment, but I found no references to myths or legends of youkai in that era. So, I'm assuming that the creators of InuYasha are just very talented creative people. Thus, I am going to make up the end of their myth/legend, since the series doesn't really have an ending. As far as I know, they don't even defeat Naraku, it just stops...but then again that's only from one source. If anyone would care to enlighten me, or tell me how dumb what I just said is via email, I would be much obliged. Please only R&R about the story, not how dumb I can be in my A/N. :-) Heh.

Also, I apologize ahead of time for the large and usually unnecessary A/Ns. I just can't help it.

Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I don't own InuYasha or anything remotely affiliated with the show, manga, what have you. Although I do have a fun InuYasha screen saver that I got from the Adult Swim website... I don't own that either. It's the pink one. :) Oh, but I do own my story's plot! Yay!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome lay down on her bed and stared off into the white expanse that was her ceiling in a futile attempt at sleep. Tonight was one of her slowly diminishing bad nights, where she would think of what she had lost.

It had been 6 months already since her three year adventure in the Feudal Era had ended, and the well connecting her to the world she held so dear had finally and relentlessly closed for good. She had often wondered what would happen when the jewel was complete, and as it turns out, fooling around with a time flux is not something you can just continue to do for the rest of your life.

When the last piece had been gathered everything played out like the end of a fairy tale should. They had finally defeated Naraku with many injuries, but fortunately, no casualties. The group took his large piece of the jewel, and that had ended their quest. A few weeks later Kagome had purified the now whole jewel and offered it to InuYasha, who in turn declined to make a wish stating that if she was content with him being a hanyou, he could be content with himself as well. As a result, Kagome had wished for the death and destruction caused by Naraku to be undone.

Her wish immediately took effect and the jewel turned to dust, never to plague the world with its powers again. When it was gone she became so ecstatically happy that she threw herself in InuYasha's arms and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster.

To her surprise and delight, he had returned the favor.

Thinking that she had everything she could ever want in life, Kagome took InuYasha's hand in hers and headed back toward Kaede's hut on a path that would take them past the well. When they reached said well, she told InuYasha to give her an hour back in her time to tell her family the wonderful news. He protested, naturally, but she gave him a swift kiss and pulled the enchanted beads from around his neck. This had effectively shocked InuYasha enough to let the joyful Kagome escape back to her time.

Had she given it a second thought, she might have pondered how the restoration, use, and destruction of the Shikon Jewel would affect her time portal, but in the mist of her immense euphoria she hadn't.

Now she was stuck helplessly in her own time. That was the last time she had seen InuYasha, and was quite certain she would never see him, or any of her feudal friends again.

The first month had been the hardest on her. For once, her grandfather hadn't had to come up with an extravagant excuse for her absence. He simply told her school that she had lost some dear friends, and would need some time off to recuperate and put her emotions in order. During that month she had gone out to test the well twice a day, cried every night, and had to be force fed food by her mother. Towards the end of the month, however, she had given up hope and trudged back to her everyday life, similar to the one she had before she had ever been pulled down the well.

With some extensive testing and study in the months that followed she had some how managed to pull up to the level her other classmates were at, and now prepared herself for college. Her friends were amazed to find that she had managed to pick up all the material in such a short amount of time, but Kagome had only done so in order to keep her mind off of the other era, and what use to lay on the other side of the well.

000

The next day in class, Kagome went over to sit with her three ever hyper, ever chipper friends. They giggled and spoke around her as she put on the best pseudo smile she could muster and nodded every now and then. After a few minutes their teacher came into the room and silenced the class with a few, "Now, now, let's calm down class. Hush, now, it's time to start." Once everyone had settled down he opened up a large bag he had carried into the room and elected a few students to help him pass out the packets of paper inside.

"Alright class! With only another month of schooling left for our Seniors (A/N: I don't remember how Japanese schooling goes, so I'm calling students in their final year before college seniors) I thought we could have a little fun with the curriculum. We're going to spend the next month going over the myths of Feudal Japan. Instead of taking a nonfiction historical approach, we will be reading, reviewing, and doing projects on some stories I've found about ancient youkai that supposedly inhabited Japan during that era. One story even includes a young girl from our time and how she could travel back 500 years through a magic well."

Kagome was too stunned to even gasp.

When the stories had all been dispersed, she got over her initial shock and stared blankly down at the five packets before her.

Two of them spoke of the adventures of a group of monks led by a powerful monk named Ungai. One had spoken simply of their encounters with a few specific youkai that had given them a bit of trouble and the other had spoken of an incident with the only youkai who had ever defeated them; and the strange girl that had followed the youkai even after they had saved her from him. The former ended with the group's reevaluation of what it was to be good and evil, and a discussion on the possibility of humans and youkai coexisting peacefully.

One explained the Shikon Jewel; how it had been forged, the powers it held, and essentially its legacy.

Another had gone into the origin of the myths and spoke of the youkai, monks, and mikos in terms of powers, origin, strengths, weaknesses, how they began, and how they ended.

The last story was the largest packet as well as the one that hit home. It was about an unnamed girl who passed through a magic well and found herself face to face with a cute white haired boy with dog ears. It spoke of their adventures and travels with a fun group composed of a perverted monk, a kitsune, and a taijiya (oddly enough with her small transforming youkai cat) all with reason to destroy an evil hanyou named Naraku.

Kagome flipped through the last story finding that it roughly had everything from the moment she discovered the well, to the moment it sealed for good. Tears began to brim her eyes as she tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

"...and yes, you can do these projects on your own. Please come up to my desk after class and write your name under the story you would like to review and do your project on. If you are planning on doing this with a partner please put both your names on one line. Now, let's begin with the origin of these myths. Some say that..."

When the school day ended Kagome was pushed with the rest of the class to the teacher's desk to sign up for a story. Her friends had already paired up with other students, but she decided that it would be best to do the project on her own anyway, incase she should burst into tears upon reading whatever was selected. Kagome signed up for the fourth story, assuming it would be a more general overview not specifically mentioning any of her former friends or incidents she may have observed or participated in.

Finally once she was able to push back out of the crowd, Kagome headed back to the shrine letting a few tears escape down her cheek.

When Kagome arrived home she silently walked up into her room, thankful that her family too involved in their own activities to notice or inquire about the sad look she wore on her face. She closed her door, set her back pack down, and sat at her desk.

"_I might as well get this over with,"_ she thought. _"The sooner I finish this assignment, the sooner I don't have to think about it anymore...at least I'm guaranteed a good grade. I practically lived in the era for three years after all."_

Kagome reached in her bag, pulled out the packet that she had chosen, and began to read. Everything in it was more or less information she already knew, being a miko herself and traveling with her unique group. She managed to get to the end of the packet with only a few tears shed and not so much as a sob.

Then she came to the last page...

"Most myths never say what happened to the youkai of this era as they are merely stories set to entertain; however, there are a few very old transcripts that all mention the same end to these creatures. Not only do the transcripts match up in time period, but they match up in exactly what had plagued the youkai population. According to these transcripts the youkai suffered a massive outbreak of a disease that specifically targeted youkai genes. The disease basically attacked them from the inside out until they had deteriorated completely.

This not only explains why there are no bones or evidence of the creatures, but also why there aren't any left today. There are no other explanations as to why the youkai ceased to be, so if the youkai had been real, I imagine this disease would have been their fate.

The most interesting thing about all of this is that there are no transcripts or stories of the youkai that date very far past the supposed period of their death. It's almost as if the stories stopped because the youkai had died out. Every myth has to have some root, and with these myths the evidence seems to point to there being no myth at all. Maybe the youkai really did exist? I suppose we'll never know.

While some may believe that if the youkai had been real: they're extinct now, so why do they matter anymore? I say they do matter. They may have lost their powers, but they could very well still be among us. As you have read, the Buddhist monks believed and still do believe that they will be reincarnated once they are gone. Why not the youkai as well?

Your mother could have been a youkai, your aunt a miko, your grandpa a Buddhist monk; even you could have been an ancient creature of power. So, in conclusion, while the youkai may be bodily extinct, I say their souls live on in any one of us; whether fiction or real, we all have some hidden power with in us. It could be strength of will, ambition, or a youkai, miko, or monk's soul. I find that both enchanting and empowering, and I hope you do as well."

At this point Kagome had no idea what to think. So much was dancing through her mind. She was torn between being in anguish and pain with the knowledge that InuYasha was dead and being hopeful that youkai souls could be reincarnated and that he could somehow find her again.

Maybe it was the fact that she had already been in pain for six months, maybe it was the way the essay ended speaking of the possibility of a reincarnated miko soul being inside of her—as if it was a sign: that night, Kagome chose hope.

000

She woke up the next morning in a daze, still not quite sure of herself. Even if InuYasha or any of her feudal era friends had been reincarnated, how would she even begin to look for them? They could be anywhere in the world, not to mention different ages and completely different people. She being the prime example: she was nothing like Kikyo, even though they had shared the same looks. Then a thought crossed her mind that almost made her crack a smile.

What if InuYasha had come back as a woman?

Heading to school that day, Kagome felt like a little bit of her large chip had been taken from her shoulder. She finally had something to hope for, even if it was a very miniscule hope, it was still more than she had experienced in six months of grieving.

"Maybe things are starting to look up again." Kagome thought out loud. There's only so much bad karma a girl can take before the good karma starts to kick in; and according to Kagome, she had a lot of good karma due to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers for my previous stories! You're what keeps me writing! I appreciate it!


	2. Mr InuEndo

A/N: Sorry if the couple of A/N after this one seems random. I pulled them out of the story because they are rather long, and I didn't want to disturb the flow. You can ignore them if you want to; they're just my attempt at humor. One important note though: this story is very Americanized. All my stories probably will be. I'm going to leave names without the –kun, -sama, -chan, what-have-you, because while I know the correct way to use them, I still don't want to mess up. It's just better this way, less frustrating for both of us, trust me. I'm also going to be putting first names first and last names last. I'm really sorry if this all bothers you, but it is fanfiction, and not all fans, especially me, know enough about proper Japanese culture and language to incorporate it correctly into the stories. And of course all this is me contradicting myself since I'm using a few Japanese words, like youkai. I guess I'm so use to reading those words that they sort of seem like English. I don't know--I'm weird.

Random A/N:

Heh, according to my translator, Yasha means female demon. That would mean the translation of InuYasha sort of means female dog demon, if you mix the words around a little. So, InuYasha is literally a bitch. Ha!

If you can guess both the jokes meant by giving him that last name, I'll give you a cookie. I am the pun master!

I have no idea what Kagome's mother or grandfather's names are, so this chapter may get annoying when they're having conversations and all I can say is "Kagome's grandfather/Kagome's mother said." Sorry about that. If they do actually have names and you know what they are please email me! Then I can go through and edit this story at a later date as well as use their names in other stories.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving at school, Kagome faced the same giggling friends; only today she didn't have to try so hard to put on a pseudo grin. If she didn't know any better, she might have thought it was real. Once the teacher came in and settled the class in his usual manor, he gestured towards the doorway.

"Today I have a treat for you class! Not only for today, in fact, but for the entire month. I have invited a renowned professor from America to lecture and lead discussions for the rest of the week. After that, he will be staying for the rest of the month to help with projects and papers. We are fortunate that he does not have any classes this month in order to prepare for his dissertation. He is a history professor with a special interest in mythology; please welcome, Professor Inu-Endo!"

A handsome looking man stepped into the doorway. He had long black hair that was tied loosely in the back, with wild bangs that almost covered his beautiful dark brown eyes. He seemed young for a professor, and smirked as he made his way to the front of the room.

"Well now, though I am renowned, I'm not officially a professor yet—although I do teach my own classes. As you mentioned, I've still got my dissertation to get through after all; and you can call me Mr. Yasha."

That was about the time Kagome passed out.

000

When she woke up, she found herself in a stiff bed directly under a bright fluorescent light.

She groaned and muttered "What happened," absently to herself. Kagome was surprised, however, to receive a response.

"You passed out, so a couple students dragged you into the nurse's office. Are you alright? Is the prospect of me teaching you for a week really that repulsive?" Yasha said down to her from his chair beside her bed, a smirk clear on his face.

"_I've seen this face before. He looks just like InuYasha did when he was in his human state, just a bit older. Could this really be his reincarnation? He looks so much like him, same face and build...but surely good karma doesn't just come all at once does it?"_ Kagome thought.

Could it be that she realized the hope of being reunited with InuYasha, and then became reunited with him all within mere hours? Kagome was starting to feel dizzy again as she looked over the man's face. He was InuYasha physically, but what about his soul, his personality? Was this the same man she had left behind?

"No, no, not at all; I must have had too little to eat this morning or something. I'm sorry I ruined your first day of class."

"Feh, you didn't ruin anything. I'm not going to stop teaching just because one girl has an episode. You've been in here for the entire school day and I just thought I would stop by to see if you were still among the living before heading off. Good to see that you are, but I suggest you get notes for today's lecture from one of your classmates."

Well, he seemed to have a similar personality anyway, and Kagome had been longing to here the word "feh" for 6 months. She had a feeling it was him and quickly grew confident that this was in fact the reincarnation of InuYasha. Now several questions started to swarm her mind. How big was the age gap? Did he have a significant other? Did he feel any familiarity with her from his past life? Would he growl if she rubbed his human ears? Kagome's mind was running so fast that she almost didn't hear what the man next to her was saying.

"Hello in there? Kagome was it? You sure do space out a lot. I can give you a lift home if you'd like. Your friends mentioned that you lived in the same shrine that I'm going to be staying in for the next month. I figured it would be great place to stay since one of the stories actually takes place in a shrine just like it. I'm very interested in ancient enchantments and wards, and your grandfather—I'm assuming he's your grandfather—assured me over the phone that he had many ancient texts to peek my interest during my stay. You won't feel intimidated having your teacher living with you, will you?"

"No." Kagome managed to squeak out as she sat up in the uncomfortable bed.

"_It figures grandpa would let a mythology professor stay in the shrine. He just wants to gloat about the wards that I helped him with, the ones that actually work."_ Kagome spitefully thought. Well, if Yasha was going to stay for the month, Kagome would have to put on her charm to win his heart again. It took her 3 years to win over InuYasha; hopefully Yasha would be less resilient.

000

Seeing the ride home as the perfect chance to get a couple of her questions answered, Kagome tried to keep the casual small talk going as soon as she opened the door to his car.

"So, Mr. Yasha, you seem to be rather young for having such high standing. How old are you? How did you become so renowned without even officially being a professor yet?" Kagome asked in her sweetest voice.

"You can drop the titles outside of school Kagome; Yasha will be just fine. I just turned twenty five last month. The reason I'm so young is that I was in a special program in high school that allows students to take college classes for both college level and high school level credits. By the time I had graduated high school I was already a third year student at my university. I was accepted to the graduate program right after I graduated and I've been working my ass off for the past five years to be able to get my PhD this fast. That's one reason I'm "renowned". The other being my theories on mythological beasts, I wrote a book on those theories if you're interested."

"Yes, I'll have to go look it up. Your girlfriend must be very proud of you."

"Girlfriend? Keh, I haven't had time to put up with a girlfriend. Getting a PhD ain't exactly easy you know."

"You speak very casually for the level of education you're at."

"Why should I have to speak like a snob? I save the big words for my papers; outside of class work I'm happy to be grammatically incorrect self."

Kagome's smile brightened with each sentence. He was only about 6 or 7 years older than her (depending on the time of year), he was single, and he didn't let his social status get in the way of his personality. If he hadn't been InuYasha's reincarnation, she would have fallen in love with him after this conversation anyway.

The car ride to the shrine was short since it was relatively close to the school. When they arrived Kagome helped Yasha with his bags and they climbed towards the shrine. They found Kagome's grandfather at the top, waiting for them outside the door.

"Mr. Inu-Endo! I'm glad to see that you've made it here alright. I see you've met my grand-daughter Kagome. I was very pleased to receive your call and hear about your interest in our shrine. Kagome can help you get your bags into the guest room and then we can get started right away on looking over some of those wards and artifacts."

Kagome's grandfather said as he ushered them inside. He had the biggest grin on his face that Kagome had ever witnessed.

000

Once inside Kagome led Yasha upstairs and into the guest bedroom. She set down his things and managed explained where the kitchen, bathroom, and living room were before being accosted by Souta demanding to know if Yasha knew how to play games on any of his game systems. Kagome was about to send Souta off with a sharp reprimand until Yasha actually expressed an interest in the conversation.

"_Maybe that's something he retains from his past life, I'm pretty sure Souta showed InuYasha how to play a few of those games."_ Kagome thought as she backed away from the odd conversation and headed towards her room. _"Let Souta distract him for a while. It will give me a little time to plan my attack."_

Kagome managed to get some homework done in between her plotting, and soon it was time for dinner. She had changed out of her school uniform into a red skirt that hugged her hips and flared out towards her knees and a red tank top. _"I bet he likes the color red, he did wear it for all those years after all."_ Kagome thought, leaving her bedroom and climbing down the stairs.

She could hear Yasha and her grandfather discussing an old family spell and mildly wondered how much effort it took for him to drag Yasha away from Souta.

Kagome walked into the dining room and sat next to Yasha. He had traded his more formal school clothes for a blue t-shirt with a red design stretching across the front and baggy jeans. He glanced over at Kagome when she sat and threw a comment over his shoulder. "Red, that's my favorite color."

Kagome smiled to herself, happy at how perceptive she was. Her mother brought a banquet of food to the table and they began to eat.

"You know, you look a lot like Kagome's old boyfriend." Souta told Yasha, keeping a wary eye on his sister incase the comment made her feel sad about not being able to go see InuYasha anymore.

Seeing that Kagome looked more nervous than upset and attributing this emotion to the fact that Kagome was sitting next to a cute boy, Kagome's mother put in, "yes, the resemblance really is uncanny."

"Old boyfriend, huh?" Yasha answered looking over to Kagome.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you do look a lot like him." She nervously answered.

"So, what happened between you and him?" Yasha asked, curious as to why she seemed unsettled about the subject.

"Oh, well, he, uh, he passed away about six months ago." Kagome stammered, looking down at her plate of food. Even though she was sitting next to InuYasha's reincarnation, and had hope that the others would find her as well, Kagome couldn't help but feel the familiar pain in her heart.

Yasha donned an apologetic look and started to open his mouth when Kagome cut him off. "I'm not very hungry tonight, mom. I think I'm just going to go up to my room and study." She stood up and hurried out of the dining room, running up the stairs to her own bedroom. Once she closed the door she let a stream of tears run down her cheek.

000

"Oh dear," Kagome's mother said at Kagome's retreating form. "We really shouldn't have brought it up."

"I don't see what the problem is," Kagome's grandfather cut in. "I don't think he looks a thing like that youkai she was so fond of."

"Youkai? Was he really that bad to her?" Yasha asked.

"Oh no, dear, he was very kind. They had a few tiffs now and again, but they really did love each other. It was hard on us all to lose him." Kagome's mother said.

"Speak for yourself! I don't like to see her unhappy, but she didn't belong with the hanyou! They were from different times!"

"Yes, but love knows no boundaries..."

Yasha was now thoroughly confused by the conversation Kagome's mother and grandfather were having. Hanyou? Different times? He didn't know what to make of it.

"Maybe I should go up and apologize for bringing it up." Souta said, bringing the adult's conversation to an end. It wouldn't do them any good for Yasha to hear about the feudal era and think they were all crazy.

"That would be very nice of you Souta." Kagome's mother said, smiling at her son.

"Wait, why don't I go up and apologize? I'm the one that asked about him and prompted her to tell me he died." Yasha said rising from the table.

Kagome's mother nodded with a smile on her face. "Go ahead. Her room is up the stairs, at the end of the hall on the right." When he had disappeared up the stairs, the family continued their conversation.

"Hey mom, do you think that's really InuYasha? He was a hanyou, so he could live for 500 years, right?" Souta asked, eyes sparkling at the thought of getting his mock older brother back.

"Impossible," Kagome's grandfather cut in, "if he were the hanyou, he would have been affected by the ofuda I was showing him earlier. I suppose Yasha could be his reincarnation. I'm not sure that youkai actually can be reincarnated, but InuYasha was half human, so at the very least the human part of his soul could have been reincarnated."

"That must be it! It's InuYasha! Kagome and him will get together and I'll have a big brother again!" Souta cried happily. He may have grown up physically, but on the inside he was still the same kid that loved having the hanyou around to play with.

"Now, now, let's not be rash. Even if that is InuYasha's reincarnation, he's Yasha now, and he lives in America. I just don't want you to get your hopes up honey." Kagome's mother put in, but she couldn't keep the happy smile off her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I watched InuYasha and Kagome's kiss from the second movie like 5 times to try and squeeze out some inspiration for the end of the fourth and the entire fifth chapter...hopefully it'll all come together and I'll be able to post the third chapter within the week. I like to stay a head of the game, so I'll post the third chapter when I finish up the fourth.

I just got tired of keeping this one offline, even though I originally intended to finish it before posting it. Let me know what you think of the first two chapters! I'm hoping reviews will give me the inspiration I need to continue!


	3. Romancing the Dog

A/N: I know the puppy/dog comments are corny, but I just couldn't help myself. :-)

Thank you Kagome M.K. for reveiwing this story! I'll try to update quicker!

AND thank you to all my reveiwers in general! You guys rock!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yasha made his way up the staircase towards Kagome's bedroom. When he reached the door he heard a faint sniffling inside and slowly knocked. He could hear some rustling around and what sounded like Kagome blowing her nose before the door cracked open and Kagome peeked her head out.

"Yasha? What is it? Do you need something?"

"Oh, well, I just came to apologize for asking about your boyfriend. I shouldn't have said anything about it, and I hate to see you cry because of me."

Kagome sighed and opened the door a bit farther. She would always mourn the loss of InuYasha and her friends in the other era, but she realized that she had to make the best of her situation. InuYasha's reincarnation had found her; she only had to wait for the others.

"It's alright Yasha. I'll always love him, but it's time for me to move on." As she said this she couldn't help but give him a shy smile. Yasha noticed her look and blushed a little.

"I...uh...I'd better get back downstairs. So, you're all right then?" Yasha awkwardly asked. He had dealt with students who had crushes on him before, but for some reason he didn't know how to deal with Kagome. It was the first time he had actually been attracted to the student as well.

"Ok...I'll come down with you. There's no use in me moping around up here." She stepped outside her door and closed it. Before Yasha had even thought to move, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down the stairs.

000

When they came upon the kitchen, Yasha noticed the odd looks they were receiving. Kagome's family seemed really happy about something. He suddenly remembered that he was holding Kagome's hand and quickly dropped it, stepping a bit away from her.

"Well," Yasha said, "I think I'll head up to my room and get some work done before going to sleep."

Kagome's mother, however, had different plans for him. "Wait a minute Yasha. Isn't this your first time in Japan?"

"Yes..."

"Why, you've only been to the school and back! It's still quite early, dear. Why don't you have Kagome show you around? Maybe you two could go to a movie. It might help you brush up a bit on your Japanese, not that you're skills aren't excellent as they are." She said with a smile.

Yasha looked like he wanted to protest, but Kagome's mother would have none of it. She practically pushed the couple towards the door and thrust their jackets at them. "Have fun you two!" She remarked, before opening the door.

Kagome smirked at her mother's antics. Apparently she wasn't the only one plotting to bring her and Yasha together. Kagome linked her arm with Yasha's and pulled him out the door; which promptly shut as soon as they exited the shrine.

"We can walk through the park to the movie theater. It looks beautiful this time of year with all the trees in bloom." Kagome said as they walked down the long stairway. Her smile only broadened when she noticed that Yasha hadn't made any sort of move to unlink their arms.

Yasha had been too busy thinking about the morals of dating a woman who happened to be a student for only a month to even give a second thought to how cozy the couple looked as they walked down the street, arm in arm.

000

When they reached the park, it truly was a breathtaking sight. Pink trees lined the path they walked along and a warm zephyr made the stray petals dance around them. They came upon a bridge that continued the path over a small clear stream and stopped to take in the view.

Yasha leaned on the bridge railing and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder out of habit. It was only then that he realized how close they were and that their arms were linked. He gently turned his head to gaze down at her without disturbing her.

She was definitely a beauty, with her cascading brown locks and deep chocolate eyes. He couldn't find a flaw on her smooth content looking face, and noticed how her lips were slightly parted. He mentally kicked himself for having the strong urge to kiss those very lips.

"Kagome," he said a bit more intimately than he had intended. "Yes?" She asked, looking up at him with those large enchanting eyes of hers.

"I...I mean...this can't go any farther." He said, frowning.

"What can't go any farther?" She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and waited for what he had to say.

"I know that you're attracted to me," he said, using his free hand to point towards their linked arms, "but nothing can come of this. I'm your teacher."

Kagome returned his frown, but shoved it aside for a more questioning look. "And when you're done being my teacher?" She asked.

"I'll be headed back to America. I'm sorry Kagome. You seem like a really nice girl, but I've always made it a point not to get involved with my students."

"You know, Yasha, I'm graduating in a month. I've already applied to colleges here and in America. What if I were to choose a college near where you happen to be?"

Yasha gave her a hopeful look and licked his lips before he had a rather disturbing thought. "Feh. Don't do this, Kagome. I know I look like your old boyfriend, but that's no reason to become obsessed with me."

His sudden change in attitude sparked an all too familiar rage in Kagome. "Obsessed? I applied to those colleges BEFORE I met you didn't I? It was merely an observation. So what if you look like my old boyfriend? You'd be a jerk if you thought that's the only reason I liked you. Besides, I didn't see you fighting too hard against my advances!" She huffed.

Now that she was thoroughly angry, Kagome turned around and marched right back down the path they had come up.

At first, Yasha was too confused to move. _'How on earth did she turn that around against me?'_ He wondered before noticing that she had made it a fairly long way down the path. "Oi, Kagome!" He yelled after her before running down the path himself.

"Who does he think he is...makes it a point not to date his students my foot...you ARE my old boyfriend you stupid..." Kagome's frustrated muttering came to stop as she heard Yasha coming up behind her.

She swiftly turned around and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. She wished desperately at that moment that she could use the subduing spell against him with a swift 'sit'. "You don't have to follow me home like a lost puppy, you know." Kagome said, inwardly pleased with her own inside joke. "The movie theater is at the end of this path, and the shrine is back the way we came. Go find yourself a girl that you aren't guest lecturing and have fun." She turned and began to walk away before a strong hand stopped her and turned her back around.

"Listen, Kagome," Yasha said with a mildly annoyed look on his face. "I guess my comments were a little out of line...and I guess I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You GUESS you're sorry?" She asked, her eyes squinting a bit farther in her glare.

Yasha growled a bit and added, "All right, I am sorry."

Kagome's face suddenly brightened. She smiled and walked back towards the movie theater. "Are you coming or what?" She threw over her shoulder. Yasha was once again left confused before he turned and jogged to catch up with her. She had to be one of the strangest girls he had ever met.

They reached the theater in due time and Yasha attempted to buy both their tickets before Kagome interjected. "I'm your student remember? Wouldn't want to ruin your spotless record and lead people on to the assumption that we're out on a date." With that, she bought her own ticket and headed inside the theater. She grinned, thinking: _'Since the direct approach failed I'll just have to play hard to get. That always seems to work for girls in the movies!'_

Little did Kagome know, the hard-to-get-plan was working quite well. Yasha bought his ticket and grumbled the whole way into the theater about confusing women. He supposed it was his own fault for turning her initial advances down, and now she allegedly wanted nothing to do with him. He tried to think back to a philosophy class he took on moral problems. _'Date the beautiful student, or don't date the beautiful student...' _He ran through his mind. It's not like he was really her teacher after all...more like her TA...and there was nothing wrong with students dating TAs, right? Especially since it was only a month...

Yasha was drawn out of his thoughts as Kagome waved a hand in front of his eyes. He blushed, embarrassed that he had been thinking about her. "Hello in there?" Kagome continued to wave until he looked her straight in the eye and muttered a "What?"

"Well, you grumpy puppy, the movie is about to start and I personally like watching the previews."

"Are you going to keep referring to me as a puppy?" He asked scrunching his nose, displeased at the new nickname he had received.

Kagome thought for a second and smiled. "Yes!" She said happily before walking into the theater. Yasha growled a bit and said, "Great," under his breath before following her. He wondered briefly if he had ever growled at himself before he met her. Was she turning him into a dog or something?

They sat down in the back of the theater near the middle. There was only a few other people joining them, so they didn't have to worry about anyone sitting in front of, or really any where near them. Yasha turned and noticed that Kagome had purchased a large popcorn and equally as large drink while he was mulling things over in his mind earlier. He reached over and pulled some popcorn out, expecting at challenge, but receiving none.

Kagome smiled when he started to share her popcorn. Unnoticed by Yasha, she tilted the bucket a little towards her and moved it closer to her stomach. When he reached for another handful of popcorn he ended up rubbing his hand against her left breast. He pulled his hand back quickly and gave her a shocked look. "I...um...-cough-...excuse me," he stammered, blushing and losing his appetite for the popcorn.

Kagome grinned and tried to stifle her giggles. Not only had she effectively stopped him from stealing any more of her popcorn, but she had inadvertently flirted with him making it seem like his fault for molesting her. There was no way this man was going to resist her without a fight. She was far too determined to capture his heart.

The action movie they had picked turned out to be more romantic than Yasha had thought and he watched the screen as the main characters started to make love. He glanced over to Kagome who, now rid of her popcorn, had her hands cupping her cheeks with a dreamy look on her face. He chuckled quietly at the look of her, Kagome too far gone to notice his amusement.

As he watched her he couldn't help but once again notice her beauty, even in the shadows of the movie theater. He brought his arm up and placed it lightly around her shoulders. To hell with morals; he had suddenly remembered a paper he did on moral nihilism anyway. Besides, he wasn't really her teacher; he was just another, more advanced student helping her class for a little while.

Kagome smiled when she felt an arm rest across her shoulders. Although she loved the feeling of him getting close to her again, she was having too much fun with her hard-to-get ploy. He would just have to suffer a bit longer.

"I have to use the bathroom." She whispered to him, grabbing the wrist of the arm around her shoulders and pulling it off of her, setting it down in his lap. Kagome got out of her seat and walked over to the side of the theater where there was a wall between the hallway out and the seats. She knew that he couldn't see her there. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom and she didn't want to miss any of the movie!

Yasha sighed after she left. He wondered how much damage he had done with his earlier comments. Was she even interested in him anymore? He felt like a moron for possibly ruining his chances with the only girl he had ever felt a real connection with. It was a strange sort of feeling—like they had always been together, and belonged that way. Yasha didn't know how to explain it as it had suddenly hit him when he put his arm around her.

A few minutes later, Kagome sat back down in her seat and they watched the rest of the movie without incident.

They idly chatted about the high points of the movie as they followed a small crowd of people back into the street.

"Well, without a car we can't really go sightseeing. As a matter of fact, most people come to sight see at the shrine. I don't really like riding the bus at night...we can go get something to eat if you want?" Kagome said, remembering how close they were to her friend's favorite hang out spot: WacDonalds (A/N: spelling? I don't remember).

"Actually, I'd rather head back to the shrine. It is a school night." Yasha pointed out with a smirk. As much as he'd rather be out with her at the moment, he needed to at least get a little work done before crashing for the night.

"Ok." Kagome said, hiding her disappointment.

000

They walked back to the shrine in relative silence and entered to find a very alert Souta run in from his spot in the living room. "So, are you guys going out yet? Did you kiss?" He bluntly asked as Kagome hung up there jackets.

"What?" Yasha said blinking a couple times before his cheeks turned rosy.

"Souta," Kagome's mother joined the group as she walked down the stairs. "What those two do with each other is none of your business." She said and winked at them. Souta pouted and walked back into the living room as Yasha stuttered a reply. "I...we...no..." he started before Kagome cut in.

"Thanks mom, that kid needs to learn some respect for his elder sibling." Kagome's mother laughed at her daughter's antics and the still embarrassed Yasha.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed now; Night mom, night Yasha." Kagome said. She gave Yasha a peck on the cheek and hugged her mom before heading upstairs. Yasha just stood and watched her go. _'I've only known her for a day and I'm already crazy about her.' _He thought as he unconsciously brought a hand up to where she had kissed his cheek.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome's mother walked up next to him. "I don't think she realizes what kind of effect she has on people," she told him. "She has a big heart, try not to break it again, ok dear?"

"Er...all right." Yasha replied, quickly pulling his had back down to his side. He hadn't quite caught the 'again' until it was too late to inquire. Kagome's mother smiled brightly and pushed him towards the staircase. "Now, get upstairs and get some sleep! Come on Souta! It's time for you to call it a night as well."

Yasha walked up the staircase and heard Souta grumbling as he hugged his mother goodnight. Souta sped up and caught up with him at the top of the stairs. Before Yasha opened the door to his room, Souta tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Yes Souta?"

Souta didn't reply as he stepped forward and gave Yasha a brief hug. He then stepped back and jogged into his room.

Yasha stood frozen for a minute, and stared dumbfounded at where the boy had stood. He didn't know what to make of Kagome's family; they treated him as if he was a part of it. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into his room. _'It's probably because I remind them of Kagome's deceased boyfriend that they were so fond of.' _He thought, but he couldn't help feeling that they actually loved him, past who he reminded them of. He smiled and sat down at his desk to revise his dissertation for the 100th time and work on his lesson plan for the next day.


	4. Arsenal of Family

A/N: I'm not going to elaborate on the lessons Yasha gives in Kagome's class unless I think one of them will help the plot. Right now, I'm pretty sure that none of them will.

Also, I don't know exactly how the shrine is set up room wise (besides what I've seen in the InuYasha episodes that I've watched, and I haven't seen all of them) so I'm making up some of it. I hope I'm not terribly wrong.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys! Muah!

ASLO, I need someone to please email me the names of Kagome's three best friends. I suppose I can just look it up, but it would be nice of someone to just save me the trouble and email me. I need the names before I can write Chapter 6.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat in her and Souta's bathroom that Wednesday with only a towel around her body; ready to complete another ploy to help Yasha fall in love with her. She knew that there was a mutual attraction between them and decided to play off of that attraction one more time before having him get to know her more personally; she wanted him to fall in love with her inside and out.

She had been woken up earlier by an 'omph' outside of her window. Quietly and cautiously she made her way over to it to find Yasha starting to rise from the ground: He was wearing sweatpants, a white tank top, and running shoes. Kagome surveyed the situation and determined that he had just started to jog around the shrine before a large rock hidden by grass got in his way.

Thinking quickly, Kagome had left the window and walked out of her bedroom to the bathroom in the middle of the hall that she normally only shared with Souta, but now also shared with Yasha. She had taken a quick shower but was sure to use her more flowery, nicer smelling body wash and shampoo.

Now she sat in the bathroom and waited to hear footsteps come up the stairs. After Yasha was finished with his jog, she assumed that he would come to take a shower, and that was when she would make her move.

After about 5 minutes of counting dots on the ceiling, Kagome heard the footsteps she had been waiting for. As soon as the footsteps she noticed could be heard right outside the bathroom door, she swung it open and feigned tripping over the person on the other side.

Unfortunately she hadn't calculated into her plan the fact that Souta woke up about this time so that he could finish up last minute homework assignments before going to class. The result was Kagome tripping up her younger brother, bringing them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Kagome! You can't just walk outta the bathroom like you own the place!" Souta yelled as he rolled his frustrated sister off of him and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door quickly before she could make her retort. She yelled "jerk!" at the bathroom door before the real object of her desire came up the stairs.

"Kagome? Are you…" Yasha had seen Kagome sprawled on the floor from the bottom of the stairs, but hadn't noticed that the towel she was wearing had tumbled down to her waist until he came to the top. A deep blush colored his cheeks as he caught himself glancing below her neck, and he quickly turned around.

Kagome saw his embarrassment before she registered that she was half naked. She realized that when she yelled at Souta through the door, she had dropped the hand holding her towel up in order to push herself up into a sitting position on the floor. _'Well, not exactly what I planned, but at least it had the same affect.'_ She thought. Her own cheeks colored lightly and she stood up, once again covering herself.

"Eh…sorry for the eyeful Yasha. I ran into my brother on the way out of the bathroom. You can turn around now."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He mumbled, not expecting her to hear. "I'm just going to slip into my room. Uh…sorry." He answered, quickly edging past her into his room and closing the door.

Kagome frowned and went into her own room to change. "Not a good idea?" She thought out loud. Suddenly his meaning dawned on her and she giggled, blushing again. He probably hadn't meant to let her on to the fact that he had been aroused, but in his haste and embarrassment, he had let it slip.

000

The rest of the day was uneventful...in fact the rest of the week was uneventful. After the incident in front of the bathroom on Wednesday morning, Yasha had started to make an extra effort avoid the poor, still plotting Kagome. She would occasionally try to catch him off guard in the house or constantly raise her hand to ask questions in class, but it seemed to all be in vain.

On Thursday and Friday Yasha had left for the school before Kagome had even cracked an eye open to hit her snooze button. On Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday in class he would pick everyone but her and then announce that there simply wasn't enough time to answer everyone's questions. Then after school he would grab a quick dinner and lock himself up in his room for the night under the pretense that he was working on his dissertation.

In other words, Kagome was pissed. It was the epitome of a backfired plan.

She could understand that he might be embarrassed about seeing her in the condition he did, but he had some nerve if he didn't think she was embarrassed about it as well. The difference between the two feelings of embarrassment being that Kagome had learned from the Feudal Era that it was best to leave embarrassing or generally troubling situations in the past and enjoy what was happening at the moment, where as Yasha had a tendency to dwell on the past...especially a past where you've seen an attractive young woman half naked.

Friday night was spent going over notes, homework, and college acceptance letters, but by Saturday Kagome was determined to get Yasha's attention back on her. It was only a question of: how?

Fortunately for Kagome at her disposal she had an arsenal of family members, a very persistent boy with a crush on her that liked to pay frequent visits, and three very loud best friends. Yasha didn't stand a chance—but then, neither did Kagome.

000

Kagome woke up on Saturday morning still trying to come up with a concrete plan to woo Yasha. When she had finished her morning routine she headed down the stairs with the wheels still rattling around in her mind. The stupid wheels had yet to come up with any sort of good ideas.

She walked into the living room planning to watch some television shows (10:30 was too early for lunch and too late for breakfast. Damn the Feudal Era for messing up her internal clock and thereby making her wake up earlier than noon for the rest of her life), however, the scene in the living room was much more interesting than a TV show.

Yasha sat bound to one of the armchairs wearing only his pajama pants and a gag. He noticed Kagome walk in and almost tried to ignore her before realizing that she could help him in his predicament. He started to squirm, making muffled sounds through the gag and motioning as best he could for her to come over and help him.

Kagome would have admired his shirtless form if the sight of him hadn't been so hilarious. She stared at him for a moment before falling to the floor in a fit of laughter. In fact, she was laughing so hard that she didn't notice Yasha begin to make more frantic movements/noises or the figure looming in front of her closed, tear (happy tears) ridden eyes.

With a yelp of surprise, Kagome's hands were bound and in another instant before she could react, her feet had been bound as well. She started to thrash about before, with some effort, her attacker attached her hand and feet together with a third shoe lace.

"Souta, you little twerp! Let me go right now!"

"I don't think so spy. You will cooperate or be executed."

"I'm going to kill you when I get out of this! Just wait until I tell Mom what mph...pfrt barth!"

"That gag should keep you quiet so you can think about your decision."

Kagome gave her brother a death glare that would balk even Batman before trying to wiggle out of her restraints.

"Don't waste your energy trying to escape! Those knots are unbreakable unless you've been trained to untie them...and you said I would make a horrible boy scout."

Kagome screamed behind the gag and tried harder to break free before having to cease her actions due to rub burns. She settled down slightly and seethed at her now laughing brother, thinking of all the ways she could torture him when she was free.

Once Souta had regained control of himself and gotten back into character he jogged behind the couch and picked up water gun. He walked back over to his prisoners and held the water gun in Yasha's face.

"Alright, it's time for you to either declare your loyalty to me and become my faithful servant or die as a traitor."

"Pmph lim om." Yasha replied.

Souta chuckled before reaching up and taking off Yasha's gag. "What was that prisoner?"

"Fine! I'll join you! Just let me go!"

"If I let you go, you will be my servant?"

"Keh, fine! LET ME GO!"

Souta gave Yasha an evil laugh before replacing the gag. At Yasha's surprised and disgruntled look, Souta said, "That was too easy! I know that you're in love with the spy, who is actually your evil kingdom's ugly queen; you would probably just help her as soon as you were freed! No one double crosses the great Prince Souta!"

Yasha tensed up and blushed a little at Souta's suggestion that he was in love with Kagome and Kagome resumed her thrashing about at the suggestion that she was ugly. This time, however, the old shoe lace Souta had used to tie Kagome's hands snapped and she grinned as evilly as she could with the gag in her mouth.

Souta had now gotten over his amusement of watching Yasha's pink face to turn and see his sister's happy yet evil look.

"What are you so happy about, Queen of the Uglynites?"

In one swift movement, Kagome thrust herself forward with her hands in an attempt to tackle Souta. Souta was taken by surprise at first but quickly gained the advantage since Kagome's feet were still bound.

He managed to pry himself from her grasp and started to frantically spray her with water.

"No one leaves my dungeon alive! Prepare to die!"

Kagome pulled off her gag and started to hop after her brother who was laughing at her efforts and still covering her mercilessly with water.

"Wait till I get my hands on you! I'm going to murder you!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Souta gave her a few more sprays of water before running up the stairs and into his room quicker than Kagome could hop to the entrance to the living room.

She growled and then noticed muffled cries behind her. Hopping back through the living room she came up to Yasha and removed his gag.

"Does he do that often!" Yasha said with a much meaner and more pronounced growl.

"No, the little jerk hasn't pulled a stunt like this since Mom grounded him for a month for turning the kitchen into a war zone complete with egg mines and whip cream atomic bombs."

Yasha's angry demeanor dissipated as he contemplated whip cream atomic bombs. He smiled and chuckled at Souta's imagination and ingenuity. Kagome saw Yasha chuckling and giggled to herself as well. She had to admit that the twerp was creative.

"He's super annoying, but he's a good kid overall. I love him, and I wouldn't have him any other way." Kagome said with a smile. "Besides, it just gives me a reason to come up with a more ingenious plan for revenge!"

Yasha laughed at Kagome's comment and thought about how he admired her and Souta's relationship. _"An adult and a preteen who manage to put aside their age difference and maturity levels to have crazy immature fun with each other. Why couldn't she be more mature about this? Or get seriously angry about what happened? Why does she have to be so wonderful about everything? I bet she's great with kids..."_ Yasha was snapped himself out of his thoughts with a blush. Kagome didn't notice as she was trying to come up with ways to destroy Souta before she too snapped out of her thoughts and remembered that Yasha was still tied to the chair.

"I'll go get some scissors from the kitchen to cut you loose. Hold on a sec." She flashed him a smile and went to take a step to turn around, forgetting that she was still bound by her ankles. She tripped up and fell careening sideways and stumbling hard into Yasha's lap, elbowing him in the stomach on the way causing him to grunt in pain.

Kagome grabbed Yasha's shoulders and pulled herself up farther on his lap meaning to apologize but freezing when she realized how close they now were. He turned his head and found her face inches away from his own. His mind went back to the night they went out to see a movie, when he had been admiring her full lips. Not able to contain himself any longer, Yasha leaned in to claim those lips as his own. However, somebody somewhere (A/N: cough me cough) just couldn't make things that easy.

Kagome could feel Yasha's breath on her mouth and started to close her eyes when the door slammed shut effectively startling her. She yelped and fell backward off Yasha's lap and onto the floor.

"We're home!" Kagome's mother called. "Is anyone awake yet?" She walked to the living room entrance with a bag full of groceries in her hands. She quickly surveyed the living room situation before saying, "Yasha, dear, why are you tied to the chair? And Kagome! Why is there water all over my living room? You're soaked!"

Kagome's grandfather walked by, also carrying a bag of groceries, and muttered, "Kids these days," before walking back towards the kitchen.

Yasha opened his mouth to answer, but Kagome beat him to the punch. "Souta attacked us and held us prisoner! Bring me the scissors so I can cut this last shoe lace and go beat him to a pulp!"

Kagome's mothers gave her a look and Kagome added, "...please?"

Kagome's mother chuckled and walked into the kitchen. She came back with a pair of scissor and cut the pair loose. "Now, Kagome, no beating Souta to a pulp. He'll have to clean up this water mess and then I'll decide what other punishment is necessary. From what I can tell, neither of you is damaged."

Both Yasha and Kagome said "but!" at the same time and Kagome's mother cut them off with a laugh.

"Besides, this is the most time you two have spent together since Tuesday! Maybe you should go out and cool off while Souta cleans. And no revenge, Kagome! You know what happened last time; I still find traces of that goop around the house from your little chase when I clean."

Kagome humphed and went upstairs to change. When she came back down she found Souta cleaning up the living room under the watchful eye of their mother. He looked up and stuck his tongue out at her and she gave him a look that said 'it's not over yet'. Their mother sighed and told him to continue his work.

Kagome walked into the kitchen where she found Yasha riffling through one of the bags looking for something to snack on. She wondered mildly how he had gotten ready and changed so fast (not taking into consideration that she may have just been slow) before she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the door. "We can eat lunch some where else, right now we need to plan our revenge." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"But, I thought—"Yasha started, but was cut off by Kagome yelling, "Mom! We're going to go find something interesting to do! Be back by supper!"

"All right dear!" Kagome's mother called back.

Yasha sighed and gave up trying to figure out the girl that through him his keys, grabbed her purse, and was now continuing to pull him out the door. In his embarrassment he had ignored her for three days, and he was just now realizing how much he missed her presence during that time.

Kagome was too preoccupied half talking to Yasha and half to herself about the many forms their revenge could take to notice that his previously limp hand had slowly intertwined its fingers with her own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: How old is Souta in the series? I forget! I think he's something like 8, right? That would make him around 11-12ish in my story. So, I figure he's still young enough to play that sort of trick/game on/with Kagome and Yasha. At least, I know my little brothers (who are now well past that age range) would have done that sort of thing at that age. Then again, I have a crazy family. I don't really know Souta's personality that well, so I'm just going to assume that he's crazy/fun/annoying like my younger brothers use to be and still occasionally are. Sorry if you think he's OOC, but it couldn't be helped. :-)

AND I don't own Batman. Although I wish I did. :-D


End file.
